Thor
Thor is an Asgardian from Asgard in Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Appearance Thor, despite being an Asgardian, he resembles a regular a very muscular Caucasian male, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Thor is a massive man, taller and broader than all the other Avengers. His stature comes partially from being born an Asgardian, but it also comes from his consistent regimen of hefty meats and rigorous exercise, usually from battle. Thor wears armor paired with a red cape and a helmet that has wing-like extensions attached to the sides. When not in battle, Thor's cape disappears and his armor is greatly reduced. He usually just has his arm-guards and the cloth pieces of his outfit on. History Thor first appeared in The Avengers when he defeated Diamondhead, with the help of the other Avengers. In One of Their Own, Thor appeared to discuss trusting Bryce. He went back to his home, Asgard, immediately following. Personality Due to being a prince, Thor sometimes sees himself as better than other people, especially mortals. Thor has a high level of pride in himself and has a hard time admitting when he does something wrong. He also sometimes overestimates his own power at times. After coming to Earth and meeting Jane Foster, Thor has humbled a considerable amount. His adventures with the Avengers has also helped him with his pride, being forced to work with a team. Powers and Abilities Thor is arguably the mightiest Asgardian, second only to Odin. His attributes are more developed than average Asgardians to a certain extent. Thor's strength is unmatched by other Avengers, but there are villains who could give him a hard time. Asgardians possess a super dense skin that can resist heavy arms fire, all toxins, energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions, and various other opposing forces. Thor's durability is far greater than most Asgardians, with the exception of Odin, and he is extremely resilient to fire, electrocution, all Earth diseases, and toxins, he can withstand powerful energy attacks with no injury or damage. Being near-immortal, Thor is immune to death by disease and age, to an extent. Thor is, however, able to be killed if his body was too heavily damaged. Mjolnir Mjolnir is a magic hammer that only allows Thor, and those worthy, to lift and use it. The hammer has a kind of magical A.I. that decides whether or not it believes someone worthy of wielding it. However, if someone is unable to lift it they are not evil. They may just not be "worthy" by the hammer's standards. They could possibly be worthy save for one aspect of their character that Mjolnir doesn't agree with. Mjolnir allows Thor to summon and manipulate lightning as a projection. He can use this lightning as a weapon or as a defensive measure, though that's not really how Thor prefers to do it. Mjolnir also holds a pocket dimension where Thor's battle outfit is stored. Thor can access this pocket dimension, but only so much as to retrieve and store his costume. Mjolnir can be used to call the Gate Keeper of Asgard, Heimdal, so that he may travel between Earth, Asgard, and the other realms. Appearances *''The Avengers'' (first appearance) *''One of Their Own'' Gallery Thor.png|Thor Trivia *Thor's voice actor is the same man that plays him in the MCU